Parasitica the Gloomy Ending
by Orange Dash
Summary: What if in the Tmnt 2012 Episode the Parasitica... What if Mikey failed to get the antibody right? What would happen then?


**ATTENTION! MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS STORY!:**

 **Okay guys! There's some stuff that you need to know about this one-shot story!**

 **First of all... I do not own Tmnt 2012... And just something important here... This contains actual scenes from Tmnt 2012 Parasitica Season 1 Episode 23... Though, I did change this a little bit to make it more into my own words... But... I have say that I really suggest that you watch that episode first before reading this! The ending is what I own! And it's not like the actual Tmnt episode!**

 **Though, usually I don't write sad endings, I just thought of taking that shot though!**

 **Anyway... This chapter is extremely sad to the ending! Read if you really dare! You will cry!**

 **THIS IS A DEATH FIC!**

* * *

The youngest turtle sighed swinging around in his station inside the shell raiser. "Mm," He sighed again and lifted the helmet thing off his own head. "Another day, another Kraang hunt..."

The orange banded turtle turned his bored eyes to Raph who was in his station looking at a screen.

"Hey, Raph! Fire the weapons!" He slung an arm around him.

"I don't think so."

"See, that's your problem," Mikey pointed out. "If I was in charge of the weapons, I'd be firing at things all the time. That mailbox, blam. That newsstand, boom. That port-a-potty, splat."

"And that's why you're not in charge of the weapons," Leo says. "Now get back to your station and tell me which way to go."

The smallest groaned and settling myself back in my station.

"Hmmm, okay. Uh, you should turn right three blocks ago."

They all groaned and Mikey winced as Leo had to drive all the way back.

* * *

The tires screeched as they came to their destination...

"This must be the hidden Kraang lab..."

"Let's trash the place!"

"Hold on Raph. This is a recon mission." Leo says. "We go in there, find out what the Kraang are up to, and then trash the place."

"Fine. Wake me when we get to the trashing part."

"Oh, man... Someone beat us to it."

"It looks like one of their mutagen experiments got away from them," Leo observed as they walked forward.

"Seems like they doing experiments on arthropods," Donnie taps his chin.

"Weird."

"Yoo-hoo-hoo-ha!" Mikey squealed twirling in a chair.

Donnie opened some old cupboard. "Hey, this equipment's still good." He got down to the lower shelf. "Whoo-hoo-hoo. Nice centrifuge."

"If I ever get that excited about a centrifuge, just put me out of my misery," Raph scowled at Leo.

There was a rustling noise... Mikey got up holding a Kraang head.

"Hmm? Hey, Donnie, how big do you think one of those arthropods may be?"

"Well, a bee is about four millimeters, and a wasp would be six."

"Then what the heck is that!" The youngest pointed up ahead.

A buzzing could be heard... The turtles looked up seeing a giant wasp.

"Wha!"

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

The wasp was screeching and attacking the turtles and attempted to sting Donnie.

"We need a plan, and fast," Leo muttered as they all took cover behind some stacks of boxes.

"I know," Mikey spoke up. "I'll catch him with my kusarigama chain."

"That wasp is too strong. How about this? Mikey, you get it to chase you and we'll ambush it."

"Why don't we ever do my plans?" Mikey scowled.

"Because they're your plans. Now go!"

Mikey groaned and did as he was told... He distracted the wasp and ran around in circles screaming as the wasp nearly got him. He dodged the wasp and it smashed into a shelf.

"On my mark... NOW!" Leo ordered. The three pounced towards the wasp... However, Mikey threw his kusarigama chain and it wrapped around the wasp.

Mikey gasped as the wasp keep flying in circles and he was smashed to the wall.

Leo looked up and the wasp dived at him and he grunted loudly as the stinger embedded into his arm.

"I tired it out!" Mikey cheered. The wasp was twitching on the ground until it died.

"You didn't tire it out," Donnie says. "The wasp died because it lost its stinger."

"Yeah, in me," Leo looked down at his arm to see the stinger embedded into it. "Thanks a lot Mikey."

"Heh.." The youngest rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that dude."

"Let me see that." Donnie pulls out the stinger from Leo's arm.

"Ow."

"You okay?"

"I am pretty sore, but I'll be fine." Leo flecks out his arm.

"I've never seen mutagen create giants like this one before."

"Yeah, really fascinating Donnie," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Woah... Look," Leo pointed. "It's some kind of egg."

Donnie walked forward towards the egg.

"Stand back... We're not hurting it," Leo defended the egg. "We came here to find out what the Kraang are up to.. and this egg is our only clue. We should take it back the lab and let Donnie analyze it."

"Good idea Leo."

Mikey lowered his hands to pick up the egg, but Leo shoved Mikey away.

"Hands off!" Leo hissed.

"Are you alright?" Raph questioned with suspiciousness. "Cause bursts of anger are kind of my thing."

"It's the egg, it could be fragile. Michelangelo cannot be trusted with it. I'll carry it myself."

"I'm beginning to think that he likes that egg more than me," Mikey frowned looking down.

"Well, the egg talks less than you, so there's that," Raph retorted.

Donnie only rolled his eyes as he followed the others back to the lair.

* * *

Once back at the Lair Leo set the egg on a soft beanbag in Donnie's lab.

"Fascinating," Donnie observed the egg. A knife appeared in his hand.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Leo panicked.

"Dissecting it."

"Absolutely not!" Leo shoved Donnie away.

"Well, then I could just stare at it?" Donnie was puzzled.

"Yeah... from way over there." Leo pointed to Raph and Mikey by the lab door entrance.

Donnie looked at Leo for second before the leader gave him the serious eyes.

"Oh okay... geez." Donnie took giant steps back beside Mikey and Raph. "I am going to do something in the other room. Raph, Mikey, care to join me?"

"Not unless you get more specific," Mikey replied.

"Oh, come on!" Donnie pulled on Mikey's bandana tails and forced him out of the lab.

* * *

They had a chat on how Leo was acting weird...

"It's like he's obsessed with that egg..."

"We gotta destroy that egg before it hatches!" Raph scowls.

"We have to make Leo come to us..." Donnie says. "Alright... here's the plan..." He whispered.

* * *

Minutes later...

"Who wants pizza?" Mikey poked his head into the lab. "Leo's favorite! Jellybean, anchovy and jalapeno!"

"Isn't that your favorite?" Donnie whispered.

"Just go with it dude."

"Mmmm." They each took a bite of the delicious pizza.

The three all frowned as Leo didn't move from his position in front of the egg.

* * *

Phase two;

Raph called to Leo about that Space Heroes show... It was weird, sloppy and gross... Mr. Captain Ryan found the woman he was going to marry... and it was some weird alien...

That attempt still didn't seem to work...

Well... the next plan was for Mikey to use Leo's Space Heroes comic as toilet paper.

"Oh yeah, that feels great," Mikey muttered rubbing the comic against the bottom of his shell. "I really hope that Leo doesn't see me doing this..."

Still, Leo didn't budge from his spot...

"That's it!" Raph growled. "I'm destroy that egg tonight!"

* * *

Later that night...

Raph snuck into the lab and twirled his sai standing above the yellow egg. Out of no where Leo's swords clang with Raph's sais.

"What are you doing?"

Leo was growling... His eyes totally black...

"This freak show ends now!" Raph twirled his sais and dived for the egg.

Leo pounced on Raph and he screamed pushing Leo away.

"Snap out of it Leo! You aint' being yourself bro!"

Screaming could be heard and Raph grunted as Leo tackled into him.

As Leo stood up above Raph... He struggled to hold himself up on his hand...

"Did you just bite me!?" Raph looked at the purple mark on his arm.

Leo chuckled and smirked evilly... a green slime dripping from his mouth...

* * *

"Hey... where's Raph?" Donnie asked as Mikey entered the kitchen.

"Raph was going after that egg last night."

"And he's not back?" Donnie's eyes widen. "Oh boy..."

The two enter the lab to see Raph standing next to Leo beside the egg.

"He's gone all Leo who's not Leo on us!" Mikey panicked.

"Look at his arm," Donnie squinted his eyes. "He... he got bit.. Leo must've bit him."

"Snap out of it dudes!" The youngest cried out.

Raph and Leo both roar and leap forward.

"The doors... Get the doors!" Mikey and Donnie both slammed the lab door shut with Mikey's chain keeping the door locked.

"Whew..."

"Mikey! The garage door!" Donnie's eyes widen.

"On it bro!" Mikey leaped up dashing towards the garage door.

Leo and Raph noticed him and Mikey screamed as they dived towards him. He slammed the garage door down as hard as he could. Clanging could be heard inside the lab along with growling...

* * *

"It's the wasp that stung Leo," Donnie looked at his computer screen laid on the kitchen table.

"A mutant wasp?" Mikey asked.

"Yes... It stung Leo and then he bit Raph passing the virus to him. And once the egg hatches..."

"Will they go back to normal?"

"No... not exactly... as it says here..." Donnie pointed his computer screen. "The caterpillar guarding the egg gets eaten by the baby wasp."

"It's eating him!" Mikey panicked putting both hands on his face. "What are we gonna do!?"

"I will need a sample from the virus and I can come up with an antidote..." Donnie muttered.

"How will you do that dude?"

"I need a blood sample."

Mikey gulped... "So... how?"

A loud bang was heard and suddenly Raph and Leo appeared in the kitchen.

"RUN!" Donnie screamed.

Mikey screamed throwing utensils as they ran out of the kitchen and into the lab.

"The egg is gone!" Donnie gasped.

"Donnie!" Mikey gasped as Leo came up behind him.

Donnie twisted his body and struggled to keep Leo off him. He stabbed a syringe into Leo making him fall upon the floor.

"Sorry to break your possessed bubble Leo... But a sample of your blood should help me find a cure."

"Donnie!" The freckled turtle's eyes widen.

"What?"

"You've been bitten! You've been bitten!"

"Huh? Oh no..." Donnie's eyes widen in terror as he saw the purple mark on his shoulder. "Now I'm infected too.."

"Donnie!" Mikey gasped as Leo rose up... "Leo!"

Leo growled and pounced away... disappearing off to somewhere.

"Mikey! We can't waste any time!" The tallest turtle grabbed Mikey towards the lab table and tested his blood sample immediately.

The purple banded brother was freaking out as he was making the antidote.

"I'm not gonna make it!"

"Don't stress dude... You're almost done," Mikey tried to soothe him.

"If I turn Mikey you must finish the antibody yourself!"

"Donnie..."

"Just do it Mikey! It's all up to you now..."

"Okay... so.. what do I do? I'm not the most science-y type of guy."

"First," Donnie pointed and Mikey strained himself to focus. "This hybridoma culture has incubate for ten minutes... next, then it has to spin in the centrifuge for another five. AH!" Donnie clutched his head. "There isn't time!"

"Donnie?" The youngest turtle pulled out his nun-chucks... He quivered as Donnie raised his head... His eyes no longer white... nor brown... but totally dull black with a slight white pupil...

Mikey gasped as Donnie growled and pounced on him.

"AH!" The youngest brother smacked Donnie across the face and saw a purple mark forming on his wrist... "NO! NO! NO! I'm doomed!" He howled. "Gotta remember what Donnie said... Gotta... ugh..." He collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

* * *

The orange banded turtle gasped as the virus fought in his mind...

 _Gotta fight it!_ He banged his head against the table... _Ugh... I feel like passing out..._

He remembered! He got up though one of his eyes was spazzing and he had to twitch his head as he did the antidote.

Mikey was pouring the green substance into the beaker... His hands were shaking so badly...

"Come on Mikey... Okay now... Hold on bros... Soon, I'll bring you all back to normal again. Just hold on... or maybe... No! Don't give up Mikey! Don't panic! You can do this! You have to do this! It's all up to you! DON'T PANIC!"

Though against his will... Mikey's hands wouldn't stop shaking and the beaker filled with the green substance of the cure slipped from his fingers and shattered once it smashed onto the floor below.

"Wha!? NO!" Mikey's eyes widen in blind terror and panic.

 ** _I don't understand! How did this happen!? But... It's my fault! ALL MY FAULT! This can't be happening! NO WAY! This is the end? My brothers end?_**

" No... no, no, no. NOOOOOOOOO!" The youngest turtle screamed. He held his head as tears poured from his eyes.

 ** _WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I am so dumb! I... I..._**

"Oh no... What have I done!? The cure! It's gone! I can't make another one! I can't! NO! NO! NO!" The freckled turtle kept wailing holding onto his head in agony masked with terror and guilt. "Guys... Donnie...I have failed you... I failed you all... I'm sorry guys... I'm s...sorry!" Mikey closed his eyes tears cascading down his cheeks like a river.

He could feel the virus awakening inside him... Biting at him... Grabbing onto him...

 _NO!_

"I'm so... so... sorry brothers!"

 ** _There's no way back! I'm so sorry!_**

Mikey could feel green slime tinting his teeth and his eyes twitching...

"Hahaha," He chuckled... It wasn't him! That wasn't him!

"What!? NO! I don't want to! NO! I have to do something! Come on! I don't want to become one of them! NO! NO! I have to save them! I HAVE TO..."

 ** _I'm so sorry brothers... I killed my own brothers... just by this mistake?_**

 ** _I'm so dumb! So dumb! My brothers... Guys... Please... forgive me for this... for everything..._**

 ** _There's no way back..._**

Mikey closed his eyes as the feeling of darkness overtook his body... He opened his eyes... they were black... just like his brothers were... green slime dripped from his mouth and he hissed...

Though... through the darkness... He could still feel himself...

His black eyes were still glinting with tears and a sad frown was planted onto his face...

 _ **This is it...**_

His body moved as if it had a mind of it's own... towards the main room... towards... the egg... where he saw his brothers all standing around the egg in the middle...

 _ **This is it... This truly is the end...**_

 _ **There's no way back...**_

 _ **This is my end...**_

 _ **My brothers end...**_

Mikey stepped towards his bros walking slowly down the stairs and towards the shiny glory of the yellow egg.

His brothers sensed his presence enter and they turned around...

"Michelangelo..." Leo was the first to speak... "You have come to join us?"

Mikey didn't move, but only stood there his feet rooted to the spot... Tears were still glinting out his eyes... and fresh ones still escaped his dark eyes...

Donnie smiled as he could and suddenly hugged Mikey tightly. The little brother gasped in the hug... His arms went slack against his sides.

"Michelangelo... please don't cry..." Donnie whispered...

Mikey let out a choked sob... That truly was Donnie... He was still there... He was still that brother...

"Everything is going to be okay..." Donnie whispered into his little brother's ear.

Mikey saw Leo and Raph being silent... both with sad smiles on their faces... Trying to make everything okay...

Another sob escaped his throat and the youngest closed his eyes... His tears were never ending...

Donnie released his shell and pulled out of the hug though his hands never left Mikey's shoulders.

"My brothers..." Leo whispered.

Everyone turned to face Leo and Mikey couldn't help himself from smiling... His brothers... They were still here...

The four brothers were all engulfed into a tight hug... Enjoying their last moment together...

 _ **No way back...**_

The sound of cracking was echoing around them... followed along with the noise of instant annoying buzzing and the flapping of wings...

"Oh look!" Leo turned and the four brothers looked upon the once yellow egg...

Two mini wasps were standing there... looking at the turtles with their dark, black hungry beady eyes...

"Finally..." Leo sighed in relief. "We all were waiting for you..."

"Come here," Donnie mentioned for his brothers to come closer.

Mikey closed his eyes as the wasps lifted themselves into the air... The buzzing getting louder and closer.

The youngest could feel his brothers all wrapping their arms around him tightly... their heads and foreheads touching each others...

"I love ya bros..." Mikey whispered... his bros all saying the same back to each other... Each expressing themselves...

This was their very last moment...

The feel and sound of whooshing wind hit each of their shells... Mikey only felt sharp pain with buzzing all around him... The sharp mandibles of the wasp's mouths were biting onto his body...

He felt barely felt himself falling onto the ground... His hand was flat and faced up...

Blood was pooling endlessly around him and his brothers... He could see his bros all looking at each other...

 _ **There is no way back... This is the end...**_

 _ **And it doesn't matter... I'm with brothers...**_

 _ **I love them...**_

 _ **We'll stay together... always... no matter what...**_

 _ **I am with them... I'm safe... I'm okay... It's alright...**_

Mikey gave his bros one last smile and they returned theirs to him...

 **I... love you guys...**

Darkness consumed Mikey's vision... and knew... though he was dead... his bros were still beside him... They all died together...

 _ **They'll always be together... No matter what...**_

* * *

 **Dude! This made me cry even considering I wrote this myself! This is actually the saddest story that I've written! I just thought of taking this chance anyway! Don't kill me guys! (Cries in the corner...) How was this one-shot story?**

 **I can't stop crying! Sniff... Please review and comment guys! Even if this is truly sad... Sniff... It truly is... I can't stop myself from sobbing... Sniff... thanks for... reading guys! I thank you all!**

 **Don't be ashamed to cry... Here's just some crying quotes I found... Feel free to read them!**

 **'We need never to be ashamed of our tears.'~ Charles Dickens**

 **'Those who do not weep... do not see'~ Victor Hugo**

 **'You can cry, ain't no shame in it'~ Will Smith**

 **'Don't cry because it's over... Smile because it happened'~ Dr. Seuss :)**


End file.
